Los Santos Rock Radio
Los Santos Rock Radio is a Classic and Modern Rock Radio station in Grand Theft Auto V. It is hosted by kenny Loggins, a Real-life Rock musician. The whole radio station seems to be based on a cruise or a boating journey which may be a reference to the yacht rock genre which Loggins, Michael McDonald, and Robbie Dupree are a part of. 102.3 FM is the Frequency. Track Listings GTA V (2013) Billy Squier - Lonely Is the Night (1981) Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Hollywood Nights (1978) Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Night Moves (1976) Chicago - If You Leave Me Now (1976) Def Leppard - Photograph (1983) Don Johnson - Heartbeat (1986) Elton John - Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (1973) Foreigner - Dirty White Boy (1979) Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street (1978) The Greg Kihn Band - The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) (1981) Julian Lennon - Too Late for Goodbyes (1984) Kenny Loggins - I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man) (1984) Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore (1982) Queen - Radio Ga Ga (1984) Robert Plant - Big Log (1983) Simple Minds - All the Things She Said (1985) Small Faces - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (1968) Steve Winwood - Higher Love (1986) Stevie Nicks - I Can't Wait (1985) The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Want to Be Like You (1977) The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes (1979) The Cult - Rain (1985) Steve Miller Band - Rock'n Me (1976) Alannah Myles - Black Velvet (1989) Belinda Carlisle - Circle in the Sand (1987) Boston - Peace of Mind (1976) Broken English - Comin' On Strong (1987) Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son (1969) Harry Chapin - Cat's in the Cradle (1974) Humble Pie - 30 Days in the Hole (1972) Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son (1976) Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone (1986) Mountain - Mississippi Queen (1970) Pat Benatar - Shadows of the Night (1982) Starship - We Built This City (1985) Survivor - Burning Heart (1985) Yes - Roundabout (1972) ZZ Top - Gimme All Your Lovin' (1983) Deleted Songs There is a large amount of deleted songs on this station: Crowded House - It's Only Natural (1991) Duran Duran - Serious (1990) Golden Earring - Radar Love (1973) Kenny Loggins - I'm Alright (1980) Kenny Rogers & The First Edition - Just Dropped In (1968) Kiki Dee - Star (1981) Michael McDonald - Blink of An Eye (1993) Paul Weller - Round and Round (1992) Ram Jam - Black Betty (1977) Rare Earth - Get Ready (1969) Robbie Dupree - Steal Away (1980) Robert Lamm - Sleeping in the Middle of the Bed (Again) (1990) Small Faces - Tin Soldier (1967) Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel - Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me) (1975) Stevie Nicks - Sable On Blond (1983) Tears For Fears - Everybody Wants To Rule The World (1985) The Cult - Lil' Devil (1987) The Cult - Wild Flower (1987) The Prime Movers - Strong As I Am (1985) Build Of The Game AC/DC - Shot Down In Flames (1979) Alanis Morissette - You Ought to Know (1995) Alannah Myles - Black Velvet (1989) Billy Idol - Cradle of Love (1990) Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young - Ohio (1970) Eddie Murphy - Party All the Time (1985) Eric Clapton - Cocaine (1977) Fleetwood Mac - Songbird (1977) Huey Lewis and the News - Hip to Be Square (1986) Maria McKee - Show Me Heaven (1990) Neil Young - Old Man (1972) Olivia Newton-John - Physical (1981) Robin Trower - I'm Out to Get You (1978) Rufus & Chaka Khan - Ain't Nobody (1983) Steve Miller Band - Take the Money and Run (1976) The Cranberries - Linger (1993) Photos LSRR.PNG|LSRR Billboard LSRR2.PNG|LSRR Poster LSRR3.PNG|Another LSRR Poster Trivia *Strangely, Jimmy De Santa has a Los Santos Rock Radio poster on his bedroom wall, but he doesn't appear to like the station. Instead he likes West Coast Classics. *This radio station plays in the Fire Stations around Los Santos, and can also be heard during Offroad Races, at certain Ammu-Nation stores, the Checkout clothing stores and at the Mr. Spoke Bike Rental stand. *On rare occasions on a Saturday, Loggins may introduce "Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting" by Elton John differently. Category:Rock Category:Los Santos Category:San Andreas Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:GTA V